Alamat ni Sakon at Ukon
by Shizuku Seta
Summary: Ito ang kwento ng kambal-tukong sina Sakon at Ukon. Alamin kung ano ang kanilang pinanggalingan at kung paano sila naging magkadikit.


Ang Alamat ni Sakon at Ukon

**Ang Alamat ni Sakon at Ukon**

"_Kung di uukon, hindi sasakon."_

Noong unang panahon, kung saan mang sulok ng daigidig naganap ang mga pangyayaring ito, ay isinilang ang kambal ng tadhana na sina Sakon at Ukon. Magkahiwalay pa noon ang kanilang mga katawan at wala pang bakas ng anumang abnormalidad. Magkamukhang-magkamukha ang dalawa mula bumbunan hanggang talampakan. Hawig na hawig ang lahat ng bahagi ng kanilang katawan sa bawat anggulo, sulok at singit, mapa-front to back, side to side o top to bottom view ka man tumingin. Halos di mo malaman kung which is witch. Ang tanging naiba lang ata ay ang ispeling ng kanilang mga pangalan. Dahil sa kakaibang reputasyon ng kambal, tinawag silang "Amazing Twins" ng kanilang bayan.

Ang kanilang angkan ay kilala sa buong lugar sa kanilang di-mapapantayang talento sa pag-eembalsamo at pagpapaganda ng mga patay. Sa galing nila sa pagme-make-up ng mga bangkay, ang mga ito ay mapagkakamalang mga mamahaling mga manika at mannequin. Kung wala ka sa tamang pag-iisip at di ka mag-iingat ay maaari kang humantong sa pagiging necrophiliac. Mahusay rin sila sa paggawa ng mga kabaong, nitso at lapida. Sa sementeryo at punenarya, makikita mo ang hanay ng kanilang mga nilikhang sining na para bang nakadisplay sa isang museo. Kung makikita mo lang ang kanilang mga koleksyon ay baka gugustuhin mo na ring matuluyan agad. Kahit ang mga buhay pa, ay namimili na rin ng sangkap sa gagamiting make-up at nag-iisip na rin ng disenyo ng kanilang ataul. Ang angkan nila ang nagpapasaya sa lamayan. Dahil sa kanila, hindi nagiging malungkot at nakakatakot ang kamatayan. Basta't sa kanila ka nagpagawa, masisiguro mo na ang kaluluwa ng iyong mga mahal sa buhay ay magiging tahimik at kuntento na sa kabilang buhay. Ngunit sa kabila ng magandang pagkakakilanlanlan ng buong sambayanan sa kanilang tribo, iba ang sasapiting kapalaran nina Ukon at Sakon.

Si Ukon ay ang panganay sa kanila. Mas matanda siya kay Sakon ng isang segundo. Libangan niyang api-apihin ang bunsong kapatid. Lagi niya itong sinaSAKtan, sinaSAKal, sinaSAKsak at sinaSAKo, kaya ang kawawang SAKon ay lagi na lang dumaraing sa SAKit. Minsan pa nga ay pinaSAKay niya ito sa kalesang hila-hila ng eruplano matapos niyang malasing sa SAKi.

"_Kuya, sigurado ka ba dito?" _tanong ni SAKon.

"_Don't worry. There's no SAKaride," _sagot ni Ukon.

BumagSAK ang sinasabing eruplano sa disyerto ng Suna at napilitang maglakad lamang ang piSAK na paslit pauwi sa kanilang bahay. Ilang beses na ring naSAKsihan ng kanilang ina ang pagmamaltrato ni big brother kay small brother kaso hinayaan lang niya ito mangyari. Sa ganitong paraan kasi mas madaling matukoy kung sino si Ukon at sino si Sakon sa isang tingin pa lang.

Sumapit ang kanilang ika-13th kaarawan. Ayon sa kanilang tradisyon, sa pagsapit ng gulang na ito ay nakatakdang ipamana sa nakatatandang anak ang kayamanan ng kanilang angkan. Nakaisip ng paraan si Sakon upang makaisa sa kanyang kapatid.

"_Pagkakataon ko na ito. Kailangang maisagawa ko ang plano ko nang perpekto upang sa gayon ay galangin na ako at di na ako matapak-tapakang muli ni Kuya Ukon."_

_Biglang napadaan si Ukon na parelax-relax lang pagkatapos paglaruan ang mga niregalo sa kanya na mga alupihan at alakdan. "Oy, Sakon! You SAK!! Parang gusto kitang SAKmalin ngayon, bulagSAK kong kapatid."_

"_Kuya, wag po! Pinapatawag po kayo ni Lolo Dukot doon sa punenarya."_

"_Ah! Siguradong ipapamana na niya sa akin ang kayamanan. Makakaligtas ka muna sa akin ngayon, aking kapatid."_ Tumatawang humayo ang ulol na Ukon upang angkinin ang kanyang premyo. Ngunit sa mga oras na iyon ay wala naman sa punenarya ang kanilang Lolo Dukot.

Nakahinga nang maluwag etong si Sakon. _"Sa wakas, naisagawa ko na ang unang bahagi ng plano ko. Nalinlang ko rin si kuya! Kailangan ko naman ngayong maitago ang mga pasa at bukol ko sa katawan."_

Sinimulang punuin ni Sakon ang kanyang katawan ng foundation at baby powder. Tinapalan niya rin ng cream at lotion ang mga peklat at galos. Matapos ang maipahid ang ika-siyamnapu't siyam na layer ay kasing-flawless na niya si Ukon at saka niya sinimulan ang pagpapanggap. Di na siya nag-aksaya ng oras. Pinuntahan niya agad si Lolo Dukot sa templo.

"_Lolo Dukot, andito na po ako!"_

"_Ukon, apo, ikaw na ba yan?"_

"_Opo, lolo."_

"_Mabuti naman, iho. Tena, simulan na natin ang ritwal ng pagbabasbas."_

Pinasayaw sa kanya ang ancient Asereje dance ng sampung ulit habang naglalakad sa paligid ng buong templo. Matapos ang nakakahingal at nakakasawang sayaw ay tinuli na rin siya sa wakas ng mga elders. Ikinulong siya at pinatulog sa banal na mahiwagang baul nang ilang linggo hanggang sa tuluyan nang gumaling ang kanyang sugat. Nang bumalik na muli ang kanyang dating sigla ay isinagawa na nila ang huling bahagi ng ritwal, ang pag-aalay.

Isang antigong lalagyanan ang inabot ni Tandang Dukot kay Sakon. _"Ukon, apo ko. Ito ang make-up kit ng ating angkan na ginamit at pinagpasa-pasa na sa libu-libong henerasyon. Gusto kong gamitin mo ito upang lumabas ang iyong tunay na kagandahang-lalaki."_

Binuksan ni Sakon ang kahon at tumambad sa kanyang harapan ang mga bagay na hindi niya inaasahan. Isang bagay ang nakatawag ng kanyang pansin._"Lolo, ano po 'to? Isang lipstick?"_

_"Di lang yan basta lipstick, apo ko. May tinatago rin iyang kapangyarihan. Sa oras na gamitin mo iyan, magkakaroon ka ng kakaibang lakas at kapangyarihan. Meron na yang sunscreen protection at moisturizer. Wag ka rin mag-alala dahil water proof at fire proof pa yan. Napatunayan na ng mga siyentipiko na hypoallergenic iyan at sa maniwala ka man o hindi, ang pinakamagandang feature niyan ay aayon ang kulay nyan sa personalidad ng sino mang gumamit niyan."_

Habang pinagmamalaking pinaliwanag ni Lolo ang mga kakaibang features ng BFAD approved magic cosmetics sa manghang-mangha niyang apo ay umuwi naman mula sa punenarya ang the real Ukon. Naglalakihan na ang kanyang eyebugs dahil sa sobrang puyat at paghihintay sa Super Lolong hindi naman dumating sa usapan. Sinalubong siya ni Lola Lukot.

_"Lola, nasaan na si Lolo? Saan na ang mana ko?"_

_"Ano ka ba, Sakon? Hindi para sa iyo ang kayamanan. Para iyon sa kapatid mong si Ukon! At saka saan ka bang nagsususuot kang bata ka? Isang buwan ka nang di umuuwi sa nanay mo."_

_"HINDI AKO SI SAKON!! AKO SI UKON!!"_

_"Naku eh, Ukon, apo. Paano yan? Naipasa na ng lolo ninyo sa kapatid mo ang karapatan sa pamana. Hindi mo na ito maaaring bawiin pa!"_

_"HINDI MAAARI! DI AKO MAKAPAPAYAG SA GUSTO NINYO! … SAKON, LAGOT KA SA 'KIN NGAYON!!"_

Nang malaman ni Sakon na nag-uumapaw sa galit ang kanyang demonyong kapatid ay lumayas agad siya ngunit sa kasamaang palad ay naabutan pa rin siya nito.

"_Huli ka! Akin na ang kahon na iyan!!" _Inagaw ni Ukon ang lalagyanan at saka ibinaon sa lupa nang buhay ang kanyang kapatid.

Habang naglalakad siya pauwi, isang dumadagundong na tinig ang kanyang narinig na tumatawag sa kanya.

"_**UKON, UKON, NASAAN NA ANG KAPATID MONG SI SAKON?"**_

"_Sino ka? Anong kailangan mo sa akin? Paano mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?"_

"**AKO ANG DIYOS NA MAY GAWA NG LANGIT AT LUPA. NARINIG KO ANG TINIG NG IYONG KAPATID NA HUMIHINGI NG SAKLOLO SA ILALIM NG LUPA!!"**

Biglang bumuka ang lupa at lumabas mula sa hukay ang tulog ngunit buhay pa ring si Sakon.

"**DAHIL SA IYONG KABUKTUTAN, ISASAILALIM KITA NGAYON SA ISANG SUMPA!! SIMULA NGAYON, HINDI NA KAYO MAGHIHIWALAY NG IYONG KAPATID. IISA NA LAMANG ANG INYONG MAGIGING KATAWAN. PAGDIDIKITIN KO KAYO HANGGANG SA SUMAPIT ANG ARAW NG INYONG KAMATAYAN. IKAW AY MAGIGING SAKAY-SAKAY NA LANG SA KANYA. ULO LANG ANG MAKIKITA SA IYO NGUNIT IPAGKAKALOOB KO SA KAPATID MO ANG PAGKONTROL SA INYONG KATAWAN. DI MO NA SIYA KAYA PANG AGAWAN DAHIL MAGIGING MAGKAHATI NA KAYO SA LAHAT NG BAGAY. ANG PAGKAIN NIYA AY PAGKAIN MO RIN. ANG ULAM NIYA AY ULAM MO RIN. ANG SAKIT NIYA AY MAGIGING SAKIT MO NA RIN. AT DAHIL NAKAHILIGAN MO SIYANG AWAYIN, PATUTULUGIN KITA SA KANYANG LIKURAN UPANG MANAHIMIK KA SA WAKAS."**

"_Pero anong silbi ko sa kanya? Mangangawawa lang rin siya dahil magiging pabigat lang ako para sa kanya."_

"**HINDI MANGYAYARI YUN. ANG INYONG PINAGSANIB NA PWERSA ANG MAGPAPALAKAS LALO SA INYONG KAPANGYARIHAN. SA ORAS NG PAKIKIPAGLABAN, MAAARI KANG MAGKABUHAY AT MAGKAROON NG SARILING KATAWAN UPANG MAIPAGTANGGOL NINYO ANG ISA'T ISA LABAN SA MGA KAAWAY. SA PAMAMAGITAN NITO, MATUTUTUNAN NINYO ANG PAGPAPAHALAGA SA KAPATID. TANDAAN MO, HINDI KA MABUBUHAY NANG WALA SIYA… UNITED YOU STAND, BUT DIVIDED YOU SHALL FALL."**

Unti-unting sumanib si Ukon sa katawan ni Sakon at simula noon stick together forever na ang magkapatid.

Salamat sa pagbabasa ng aking munting alamat. Sana po ay natuwa kayo. Kung inyong mapapansin, ang ilang bahagi ay base sa kwento ni Cain and Abel at Jacob and Esau sa Bibliya. Sana ay may natutunan rin kayong mga mabubuting aral. Maaari po ninyong ibahagi sa akin ang inyong mga palagay at saloobin sa pamamagitan ng isang rebyu. Salamat po uli.


End file.
